Un milagro de Navidad
by osirisardlay
Summary: El hogar de Pony está en peligro de ser desalojado ante las múltiples deudas acumuladas. Candy necesita con urgencia encontrar una empresa que los auspicie antes de que venza el plazo de pago. ¿Podrá un milagro de Navidad salvar el destino incierto de los niños del hogar de Pony?
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**Dejen comentarios para ganar en el grupo de Fanfic de Albert y Candy. **

Cada 25 de diciembre, desde hace 5 años atrás, la dulce Candy, se sienta con los niños huérfanos del hogar de Pony, frente a la chimenea para contarles historias navideñas. 

Este año no sería diferente, luego de que las nuevas administradoras del hogar de Pony, las hermanas; Lucrecia y Josefina, les hubo servido chocolate caliente y ricas galletas a todos los allí reunidos.

La señora Candy se sentó en su sillón, junto al enorme y bien adornado árbol de navidad.

Los niños la rodearon para oír expectantes la magnífica historia que prometía ser entretenida de principio a fin.

─La historia que les contaré trata de un amor en vísperas navideñas. Una madre angustiada por su hijo le decía…

-¡Apresúrate Albert o llegarás tarde nuevamente!

-Lo siento mamá. Me quedé trabajando hasta tarde, pediré el desayuno en mi oficina, te veo en la noche, te amo.

-Procura desayunar bien querido sobrino.

-Así lo haré, tía abuela.

-Te amo mamá, también te amo a ti, tía abuela.

El joven apuesto salió hacia su oficina de trabajo en el Banco Ardlay, perteneciente a su familia y que desde varios años atrás había asumido la presidencia, luego de que su padre enfermara y se retirara definitivamente de los negocios familiares y posteriormente falleciera.

Desde su automóvil Albert llamó a Elisa, su secretaria a la cual le pidió, le llevará café y desayuno a su oficina.

La joven secretaria siguió al pie la orden de su jefe y cuando él llegó, ya lo esperaba un suculento desayuno y una humeante taza de café.

Sin perder tiempo se dispuso a comer antes de empezar sus labores. 

Un joven rubio se hizo presente a la oficina, Albert lo escuchó con atención, pero sin dejar de comer...

-Buen provecho tío. Te traigo los nombres de los orfanatos a los que le daremos regalos este año. Stear y Archie, se encargarán del: Hogar Magnolia, Hogar Niños Felices y Hogar Las Mercedes; Georges y Neal llevarán los regalos a: Hogar Divina Esperanza, Hogar Niños sonrientes y Hogar la providencia. En tanto Terry y yo visitaremos: Hogar Dulces Rosas, Hogar San José y Hogar Concepción.

─Me parece genial. Gracias por tu apoyo Anthony, eres un joven extraordinario.

─Bien tío, no hay nada que agradecer. Ahora me retiro para que puedas seguir desayunando. 

Mientras tanto en un orfanato ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Dos mujeres sostenían una plática, el tono de su voz expresaba desilusión, más que las palabras mismas.

-¡Oh, hermana María!, es una pena que otra vez hayan dejado por fuera el hogar de Pony. Ninguna empresa respondió a nuestra solicitud para apadrinar a los niños está Navidad.

-Lo siento señorita Pony, estamos lejos de la ciudad. Creo que por eso se olvidan de que este hogar para niños existe. Casi no recibimos ayuda del gobierno y la iglesia le es imposible costear todos los gastos. Si no hallamos alguna institución que nos ayude pronto; cerrarán el hogar y los niños serán reasignados a otros orfanatos, lo mismo que ha nosotras.

-¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡No podemos permitirlo!

-Candy, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?

-Olvidas que eso es de mala educación, jovencita ─le reprendió la señorita Pony.

La joven rubia, irrumpió en la plática de manera estruendosa al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Lo siento, hermana Lane, señorita Pony. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación… hoy salí temprano del trabajo. Me vine directamente para acá. Les prometo que mañana mismo iré a la ciudad. Y me presentaré en cada empresa y oficina gubernamental para hablar de la situación del hogar de Pony. ¡Me van a tener que escuchar!

-Oh, Candy. Es demasiado tarde. Las solicitudes deben ser enviadas con un mes de anticipación.

-Hermana María, confíe en mí. Hallaré a quien pueda ayudarnos. ¡No me daré por vencida!

-Está bien, Candy. Te daremos la oportunidad de que hagas las gestiones necesarias para liberarnos de este embrollo. Esperamos que Dios te escuche y nos socorra.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la hermana María. 

-Gracias hermana María, señorita Pony.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano, llamó a su jefa, la señora Eleanor Baker para excusarse por no ir a trabajar ese día. Tenía un asunto importante que atender. 

La señora Eleanor conocía muy bien a Candy. Le tenía mucho aprecio, de hecho ella ya le había prometido aportar la comida para el hogar de Pony en la cena del Día de Acción de Gracias.

Después de justificar su falta en el trabajo, Candy se alistó. Se fue para la ciudad decidida a ser escuchada. No aceptaría regresar sin una respuesta positiva.

Mientras viajaba en el autobús, pensaba en las posibles empresas y oficinas que visitaría. Poco después de una hora de haber salido del orfanato, llegó a las oficinas de administración de una importante industria de refrescos.

Luego de ser, anunciada por la secretaria, el gerente de la mencionada empresa accedió a atender a la joven rubia.

-Comprenda señorita, a raíz del bajo consumo de refrescos la producción descendió. No podemos ayudar a ninguna institución… si para el próximo año mejora nuestra situación le doy mi palabra… de que le daremos el apoyo que nos solicita. Pero, por el momento la respuesta definitiva es ¡no!

Candy sintió que esas palabras le rompían su corazón. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Al salir de la oficina de la refresquería. Se dispuso a ir al edificio del gobierno central de la ciudad. Momentos después de haber llegado…

-No señorita, el gobernador no está y no regresará hasta la siguiente semana. Tampoco sus colaboradores pueden autorizar su petición. Sostener un orfanato requiere trámites que sólo él personalmente puede hacer. Le sugiero que venga el miércoles de la semana próxima. 

-¡Gracias, aquí estaré puntal, hasta luego! 

-¡Adiós señorita!

Una esperanza se asomaba en el corazón de Candy. Pero, ella no pensaba quitar el dedo del renglón hasta estar segura de haber conseguido lo que quería.

Siguió su camino, al llegar al parque de la ciudad se sentó a comer un helado. Estaba abatida sin saber a qué otra institución recurrir.

De manera repentina, un coatí blanco que vivía en el parque se adueñó de su bolso dando inicio a una graciosa persecución.

-¡Ven aquí pequeño ladrón, devuélveme mi bolso!

Por más que trató de escapar con el preciado botín, el coatí huyó dejando tirado el bolso.  
Al recoger su bolso, Candy se dio cuenta de que uno de sus zapatos se rompió.

-¡Oh que mala suerte, sólo esto me faltaba!

Arrastró su pié para evitar perder lo que quedaba del zapato. Se sentó en una banca, su desánimo era evidente.

Las lágrimas se asomaban en sus bellos ojos verdes; cuando de pronto vio erguirse ante ella, el edificio más imponente de la ciudad.

-¡Yuju, las oficinas del Banco Ardlay! ¡¿Pero cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

-¡Un momento Candy! ¿Cómo piensas presentarte con esas fachas en esas oficinas tan importantes? Se dijo a sí misma. De seguro todos los que trabajan allí visten muy elegantes. No importa, yo también me vestí elegante. Pero no contaba que persiguiendo a esa pequeña rata traviesa iba a romper mi zapato; así que no cuenta como una desfachatez de mi parte.

Candy se levantó de la banca decidida y entró a las oficinas. Tal cual lo supuso, todos allí vestían muy elegantes. Algunas personas le tiraban miradas burlonas, pero eso no la hizo retroceder en su afán de ser atendida

-Buenas días, soy Candice White.

-¡Dígame, señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quiero una entrevista con el gerente del banco, por favor.

-Claro, permítame le consigo una fecha cercana.

-Por favor, joven, se lo suplico déjeme hablar con el gerente ahora, yo esperaré lo que reste del día si es necesario, pero ayúdeme, por favor.

-Déjeme preguntarle al señor Georges primero.

La secretaria tomó el intercomunicador e hizo una llamada, Candy escuchó atenta a la secretaria pedirle una entrevista al gerente.

─Entiendo señor─. La secretaria colgó el teléfono.

-Lo siento señorita White, el señor está muy ocupado y dice que no puede recibirla, pero le puedo conseguir un cita dentro de 15 días. De verdad siento mucho no poder ayudarla, pero debe comprender que no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mis jefes.

-La entiendo, disculpe por haberla hecho perder su tiempo.

La voz de Candy se quebró y comenzó a llorar, la decepción se adueñaba de sus sentimientos.

La joven recepcionista se conmovió al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Candy y le habló en voz baja.

-Sabe señorita White, la oficina del señor Villers está a un costado del callejón, al lado del restaurante Burger Queen, en el tercer piso, puede llegar directamente subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia, sólo le pido que tenga mucho cuidado. 

-¡Yuju! ¡Gracias, joven!

-Sshhhh, por favor no grite señorita White.

-Oops lo siento mucho, puedes llamarme Candy. 

-Y tú puedes decirme Franny ─le dijo a Candy la joven recepcionista guiñándole el ojo.

Candy salió del edificio y antes de emprender la hazaña de subir al tercer piso por las escaleras de emergencia, se dispuso primero a ir a comprar un par de zapatos. Analizando la situación que le esperaba le pidió a la encargada de la tienda que le vendiera unas zapatillas, de esa manera se le haría más cómodo subir las escaleras.

Caminó de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, la joven dependienta, miraba con la gracia que Candy se aseguraba de que había elegido los zapatos correctos.

-¡Se le ven muy bien señorita!  
-Yo lo creo que sí 

Candy pagó las zapatillas y tiró sus viejos zapatos rotos. Al salir de la zapatería se detuvo en una esquina, en un carrito de Hot-dogs y de buen ánimo engullo uno, le pareció delicioso, de varios sorbos se tomó un refresco y sin perder más tiempo volvió a las afueras del edificio Ardlay.  
Llegó a la esquina del restaurante y dobló hacia el callejón, avanzó poco menos de media cuadra y justo sobre su cabeza estaban la escaleras, tal y como se lo dijo Franny.

-La escalera está muy alto. Juuup, juuup...

Después de varios saltos se dio por vencida, era inútil, de esa manera no la podría alcanzar. Viendo a su alrededor para buscar en que apoyarse, encontró un contenedor de basura que estaba al final del callejón.

-¡Ya está!

Dio un grito con mucho ánimo y corrió hacia el contenedor e intentó moverlo.

-¡Uff que pesado es, terminaré de moverlo al anochecer! 

Se quedó parada junto al contenedor y después de una breve pausa, empezó a empujarlo nuevamente.

-Oiga, qué cree que hace con ese contenedor, es de mi propiedad, yo me encargo de la basura y de todo lo que tiran en él, déjelo allí donde está.

Un malhumorado indigente reclamaba el contenedor como su propiedad.

-¡Oh no, no, no Señor, no quiero la basura ni el contenedor, simplemente necesito llevarlo hasta abajo de las escaleras!

-Te digo que lo dejes donde está.

-Señor le daré 10 dólares por ayudarme a moverlo hasta allá ¿Qué dice? 

-Está bien jovencita, te ayudaré.

Sin pensarlo mucho el indigente ayudó a Candy a mover el pesado contenedor hasta ubicarlo bajo las escaleras. Después de darle los 10 dólares le agradeció su ayuda al hombre que contento se alejó de la escena.

Candy subió al contenedor y una vez encima se colgó de las escaleras y empezó a subir hasta llegar al tercer piso.

-Que alto está, menos mal ya llegué al balcón.

Estando en el balcón, Candy espió por el ventanal e intentó abrirlo, pero era imposible, no tuvo más remedio que tocar el cristal hasta asegurarse que el ocupante de la oficina supiera que había alguien allí afuera. Efectivamente Georges al percatarse que allí había alguien, se acercó a abrir el ventanal.

-¡Rayos, señorita! ¡¿Que hace allí afuera, acaso no siente frío?!

-Claro que lo siento, mis manos están congeladas, pero no tuve más remedio que trepar por las escaleras para poder hablar personalmente con usted.

-Hablar conmigo, eh? Está bien, ya estás aquí ¿Dime en qué puedo ayudarte? 

-Soy Candice White, vengo en representación del orfanato; El hogar de Pony, que está a las orillas del río Michigan, quiero pedirle que, por favor acepten apadrinar la navidad del orfanato, muchos niños esperan con ansias cada año, con la ilusión de recibir algunos regalos y cada año es igual, se van a la cama decepcionados, sin regalos y sin la alegría que deja la navidad a otros niños.

-Entiendo el valor de tu petición, y el sacrificio que hiciste para estar aquí. Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer por ti.

Después de pensar unos minutos, el hombre parecía haber encontrado una solución.

-Ya sé, ven conmigo.

-Señorita Klay, ¿está el joven Anthony en su oficina?

-Sí señor, enseguida lo anuncio.

La secretaria Klay tomó el intercomunicador y le hizo saber al joven Anthony que Georges quería verlo.

-Muy bien joven, ahorita lo hago pasar. Puede pasar señor Georges. 

─Gracias, señorita Klay.

-Hola Georges, ¿dime en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hola Anthony, déjame presentarte a la señorita White, ella es representante del orfanato; El hogar de Pony, vino a solicitar nuestra ayuda para apadrinar a los niños del orfanato en esta navidad y como tú eres el encargado de esa actividad la traje contigo para que puedan hablar.

-Está bien Georges, yo me encargaré de atender a la señorita White.

-Gracias Anthony, señorita White un gusto haberla ayudado. 

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, señor Georges! 

La chica se despidió de forma entusiasta del caballero que amablemente la había ayudado.

-Bien señorita White, déjame ver cómo puedo ayudarte.

Después de varios minutos frente a su computadora y revisar en sus libros los registros de las actividades, el joven se volvió para hablar con Candy.

-Señorita White, temo que las listas con los nombres de los orfanatos ya fueron enviadas a las jugueterías con los pedidos déjeme hacer algunas llamadas ─Las respuestas de los gerentes de las jugueterías eran negativas─. Ya estamos a mediados de noviembre, si se hubiera abocado a nosotros por lo menos en septiembre la habríamos ayudado con mucho gusto, pero ya no hay tiempo y me informan de las jugueterías que ya están sobrecargados con los pedidos de diferentes empresas. Para esta navidad Inversiones Ardlay no podrá apoyar su causa.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que diga que no pueden?! Son los bancos de mayor prestigio en el país, también tienen muchas empresas...

-Señorita le pido que baje la voz, comprenda que todo lleva un protocolo para justificar entradas y salidas del presupuesto que se maneja en cada área y para cada actividad.

-¡Son unos mezquinos odiosos!

Candy se levantó y salió furiosa de la oficina, abandonó el edificio por la salida principal, las personas que la encontraban veían el enojo en el rostro pecoso de la rubia.

Al poner los pies fuera del banco sentía nuevamente que su alma se quebraba de la decepción, se sentó en la banca que había estado antes, ahora veía con enojo el imponente edificio. De repente allí estaba de nuevo, el coatí albino que horas antes intentó robar su bolso.

-Ni lo intentes porque te muerdo, toma, come esto mejor.

Le lanzó el sobrante de una bolsa de cacahuates salados que guardó.  
El goloso coatí nada tímido tomó la bolsita y uno a uno se comió el resto de las semillas.

-Vaya, si que tenías mucha hambre, ven me voy a presentar, soy Candice White, pero todos me llaman Candy. Me pregunto si tienes algún nombre. 

El coatí se acercó muy confiado a la joven, momentos después ella lo sostenía en sus brazos, llenándolo de tiernas caricias.

-Eres, blanco y tu pelo es muy suave, además no tienes mal olor, te llamaré Clean, Clean significa limpio, Juju.

Le explicó la chica al coatíe que parecía entender cada palabra que ella le decía. 

Las horas se pasaron rápido, Candy entre juegos y pláticas con Clean no se dio cuenta...

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Cerca del edificio Ardlay, dos muchachos discutían.

-Vamos Albert estás loco, llevarte mi moto, ¿en serio?, no inventes.

-Anda Terry, deja que me la lleve, tú te vas en mi auto y mañana te la devuelvo al venir a la oficina. Hace tiempo que no subo a una moto estilo ninja y la tuya es genial, cuando quieras te presto mi pandillera...

-Es imposible darte una negativa, toma las llaves, de todos modos mi esposa tiene planes para esta noche, me habría tenido que ir en auto igualmente y qué mejor que tu deportivo último modelo ja, ja, ja.

-Seguro Terry, Annie se sentirá más cómoda en ese auto.

Albert Sacó las llaves del Bentley último modelo y se las lanzó a Terry. Bajó hasta el parqueo donde estaba la moto BMW personalizada de Terry y se dispuso a montarla.

-Diablos, casi olvido como manejar una motocicleta deportiva. Espero que todo me salga bien.

Encendió la moto. La adrenalina se apoderaba del joven que un tanto inseguro comenzó a manejarla dándole velocidad poco a poco, salió del parqueo del edificio y se dispuso a dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad.

Mientras la chica rubia de ojos verdes estaba en el parque.

-¡No dejes ir a esa rata!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No la dejes ir, entrégamela, por favor, la llevaré a un zoológico, en donde no podrá hurtar ni hacer ninguna travesura.

-¡Está loco, de ninguna manera se lo daré!

-Jovencita, te ordeno que me lo des. Ese animal es una amenaza para las personas que vienen al parque, es un pequeño ladrón.

-¡Ya le dije que no se lo daré!

Sin pensarlo, Candy empezó a correr con el coatí en sus brazos. Mientras era perseguida por el encargado del parque, corrió hasta quedar en medio de la calle, sin previo aviso, fue arrollada por un motociclista que al ver a la chica correr despavorida bajó de una sola vez la velocidad. Evitando mayores daños en el accidente, el motociclista también cayó del vehículo, pero se levantó de inmediato para auxiliar a la joven.

-¡¿Señorita se encuentra bién?!

Al abrir sus ojos, Candy pudo ver frente a ella los ojos más bellos que pudiera recordar haber visto. La chica no estaba herida, gracias a la maniobra del hombre que conducía la motocicleta, aún aturdida por el susto, Candy recordó de inmediato al pequeño coatí, se puso de pié y lo divisó unos pasos más enfrente, allí estaba tirado el animalito, inmóvil. Parecía estar muerto.

-¡Asesino!

-¡Eres un horrible asesino, mataste al pobre animalito por manejar sin precaución!

-Señorita fue usted quien se atravesó sin precaución alguna; venía corriendo a toda prisa y cuando menos supe ya habíamos impactado.

-¡Clean, clean, clean...! Oh, pobre Clean está muerto ─Candy se desmayó al terminar de decir esa frase.

-¡Una ambulancia por favor, llamen una ambulancia!

Un rato después Candy despertó en la camilla de una clínica. Al abrir sus ojos, encontró frente a ella al hombre que la había atropellado.

-Señorita me da gusto que haya despertado, espero que se sienta mejor, le tengo buenas noticias sobre su mascota, el está con perfecta salud. Los coatíes se hacen los muertos a propósito. Es como una técnica de supervivencia para ellos, anímese, señorita, de todas maneras le ofrezco mis disculpas por el accidente.

Candy solo se quedó en silencio. Una enfermera entró a la habitación para avisarle al joven que en la recepción lo necesitaban.

Al hospital llegaron dos oficiales buscando al motociclista. Lo llevaron a la estación de Policía para tomar su declaración. El hombre quedó detenido hasta que su abogado se presentara para pagar la fianza y firmar los documentos para liberar a su cliente.

Al amanecer siguiente el motociclista fue puesto en libertad todo se manejó con discreción para que la prensa y su familia no se dieran cuenta.

Tras salir de prisión se fue al hospital a ver como seguía la chica que había atropellado, pero no la pudo encontrar, ella ya había sido dada de alta y se había marchado.

Preguntó a la recepcionista la información de la joven y sólo le dijo que se llamaba Candice White.

-¡Candice White!, que lindo nombre, le va muy bien a esa chiquilla pecosa.

Esa mañana Candy llegó muy triste al orfanato, ni siquiera se atrevió a contarles lo del accidente a las hermanas.

Ellas al ver la tristeza en su rostro tampoco le preguntaron cómo le había ido, intuían que las cosas no habían sido favorables para el orfanato.

Los días pasaron. El mes de noviembre terminó y la víspera navideña había comenzado oficialmente.

Albert no podía sacar de su mente a la joven pecosa y de lindo nombre que había conocido esa noche en el accidente. Se dispuso a buscar toda la información referente a ella.

Tecleó en el navegador de su computadora y pronto dio con Candice. Estaba tan absorto viéndola a través de la pantalla de su monitor que ni se dio cuenta de que Anthony había entrado a su oficina.

-¡Vaya tío, no sabía que la señorita White se había abocado a ti también a pedir ayuda para el orfanato que representa!

-Oh sí claro, de hecho por eso estoy analizando su perfil para constatar que no sea una cuenta falsa.

-Me parece bien tío. Te dejo los documentos del estado de cuenta de las actividades que realizamos el mes pasado. Hoy saldré temprano. Le prometí a Elisa, tu secretaria que la llevaría a cenar.

-Gracias Tony, te deseo suerte con Elisa. Ella sin duda es una chica muy dulce y especial.

-Gracias Tío, te veo mañana.

Albert telefoneó a su hombre de confianza.

-¿Dime Albert qué pasa?

-Necesito que vengas ahora mismo a mi oficina.

-Voy enseguida.

¿Qué pasa Albert, cuál es la información qué te urge saber?

-Dime ¿tú sabes quién esta chica?

-Claro, es la joven que vino hace unas semanas atrás a solicitar ayuda para el orfanato que representa. Su nombre es Candice White.

-¿Y le dieron la ayuda que solicitó?

-Creo que no fue posible, según me dijo Anthony.

-Está bien Georges quiero que en este mismo momento me acompañes al centro comercial. Haremos realidad el deseo de esta chica pecosa.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Camino al centro comercial Albert le contó la verdad a Georges, de cómo había conocido a Candy.

-El mismo día que vino a las oficinas yo iba en la moto de Terry y sin querer la atropellé. Empezaba a oscurecer y supongo que por el frío no había mucha gente, por eso nadie se dio cuenta de que el gran empresario William Albert Ardlay atropelló a esa joven. El abogado Donald Martín pagó la fianza y quedé libre al amanecer, por eso nadie notó mi ausencia en la mansión.

Seguidamente, Georges acompañó a Albert al mejor centro comercial para comprar el árbol navideño más hermoso y sobresaliente decorado. Luego fueron a una tienda.

Albert pidió asesoría a las encargadas. Adquirió ropas y zapatos de diferentes tallas infantiles, se marcharon con los regalos hasta el hogar de Pony, al llegar Albert se presentó y preguntó por Candy pero ella estaba en su trabajo, por lo que sintió un vacío en su alma; por un momento perdió la esperanza de volver a verla.

Sin embargo, después de entregarles la felicidad a esos niños en esos regalos, se fue rápidamente del hogar de Pony, dejando allí a Georges, prometiéndole que más tarde volvería por él. Averiguó la ubicación del supermercado en el que trabajaba Candy. Seguro de sí mismo decidió ir a buscarla, antes se detuvo a comprar flores y unos ricos bombones de chocolate rellenos de licor de fresa.  
Llegó justo a tiempo, pues Candy ya iba en camino a tomar el autobús.

-¡Hola!, ¿te acuerdas de mí? ─le gritó desde su auto.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti, tú me atropellaste!, y por tu culpa se han llevado a Clean a un santuario y… no podré verlo más... ─La rubia volteó su cara para otro lado, señal de que estaba molesta. Albert bajó de su auto sin importarle dejarlo en medio de la calle.

-¡Espera!, déjame ayudarte, por favor. Ven conmigo, te lo suplico.

El sonido del claxon de los autos que estaban congestionados por culpa de Albert; era casi ensordecedor.

-Si no vienes conmigo te seguiré a pié y toda la gente sufrirá por el ruido de los claxon.

-Está bien, no digas más, te acompañaré.

-¡Perfecto, sígueme!─ Subieron al auto y se alejaron de ahí.

Albert llevó a Candy a un mirador exclusivo. Desde allí se podía apreciar toda la ciudad, las luces y decoraciones navideñas; resaltaban por doquier, la vista era espectacular.

-Escucha, te estuve buscando. Desde el día del accidente quedé inmensamente preocupado; quería pedirte disculpas una vez más. Pero la recepcionista fue poco amable y me brindó insuficiente información sobre ti. Te traje estas flores y estos chocolates. Espero… sean de tu agrado.

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Me llamó William Albert, pero puedes llamarme, Albert.

-¡Yo soy Candy!

-¡Candy! Qué nombre tan lindo tienes.

-Sabes, después de todo me alegra haberte conocido. Quisiera quedarme a platicar contigo por más tiempo, pero debo volver a casa.

-Entonces permíteme llevarte.

-Oh, Albert, vivo lejos de la ciudad y el autobús ya me dejó...

-No importa, tú sólo dime:¿dónde es? y yo te llevo.

Candy le dio la dirección. Durante el camino platicaron cálidamente.  
En 45 minutos Albert ya había llegado hasta el hogar de Pony, después de intercambiar mails se alejó de allí. Georges hacía ratos que se había ido con el chofer del banco. Se lo hizo saber a Albert en un mensaje de texto.

Candy al entrar al hogar de Pony pareció salírseles los ojos al ver un hermoso árbol, decorado con distintas piezas y luces navideñas. Además estaban los niños perfectamente bien vestidos y calzados con las ropas que les habían obsequiado.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María le contaron lo acontecido a Candy; sin escatimar detalles. Incluso mencionaron el nombre de quien les había hecho tan maravillosos regalos.

Candy no pudo pegar los ojos de la emoción en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente le envió un e-mail a Albert agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho por los niños del orfanato. Él por su parte siempre tan noble; le restó importancia a las palabras referentes a los regalos. Él estaba más bien emocionado por saber que hizo feliz a Candy.

Y así se fueron acercando los días de navidad, Candy y Albert intercambiaban correos, conversaban todo el tiempo, incluso ya se habían contado casi todo acerca de sus vidas.

Él se enteró de que ella era huérfana y, que además creció en el hogar de Pony. A pesar de que fue llevada por una familia con los que vivió varios años. Nunca fue adoptada.

Sin embargo, ellos le habían dado la oportunidad de estudiar. Cuando concluyó sus estudios volvió al hogar de Pony, para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Por otro lado, Albert le contó todo acerca de él y de su familia. Le habló del clan escocés al que pertenece. También le conversó de sus padres, de su hermana Rosemary, sus sobrinos Stear, Archie y Neal. Igualmente, le había platicado de su mejor amigo Terry. Por cuestiones de trabajo era imposible que se reunieran. Albert regresaba a casa al anochecer y se quedaba trabajando junto a Georges hasta media noche.

Un domingo Candy subió a la colina que se levantaba frente al hogar de Pony, la colina estaba cubierta de nieve, allí Candy pidió con todas las fuerzas de su corazón volver a ver a Albert.

Tres días antes de la noche buena, llegaron varios camiones cargados de víveres de toda clase. Así como todo tipo de embutidos y lácteos; también diferentes tipos de cortes de la mejor carne de primera calidad. Llevaron camas nuevas. Un enorme comedor a estrenar. Muebles y electrodomésticos que hacían falta en el orfanato.

La hermana María, la señorita Pony y Candy no podían contener las lágrimas de felicidad. No obstante, Candy se sintió triste, porque ella realmente quería volver a ver a Albert.

La noche buena fue maravillosa, las hermanas prepararon un gran banquete. El hogar resplandecía de felicidad. Los niños estaban súper alegres; en su humilde corazón no podían pedir más. Todos querían quedarse despiertos esperando a Santa Claus, pero el sueño les venció, incluyendo a las dos hermanas que también se habían retirado a dormir o más bien parecían haberse retirado a propósito. Candy se quedó en el sofá junto al enorme árbol contemplando la chimenea sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta quedarse dormida. De repente sintió que alguien tomó de su mano y asustada despertó.

Parado junto a ella estaba Albert que al observarla dormir; supo que la amaba y, en ese momento se prometió hacerla feliz.

-Tranquila Candy, soy yo, Albert o más bien Santa Claus, jo, jo, jo.

Albert había llegado vestido de papá Noel al hogar de Pony. Llevaba muchísimos obsequios para cada uno de los integrantes del orfelinato. Con ayuda de Candy los acomodó bajo el árbol.

Candy notó que no había ninguno para ella; pero, eso no le importó. Albert le había regalado felicidad al hogar de Pony y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

-Oh Albert, nunca podremos agradecerte lo que haces por nosotros. Los niños estarán más felices al saber que Santa Claus trajo regalos para todos.

-Me alegra saber que son felices. No creas que he olvidado tu regalo pequeña pecosa. Ven quiero que te pares justo en frente del árbol y que cierres los ojos sin hacer trampa. En seguida vuelvo.

Candy cumplió la petición de Albert y no abrió los ojos. Momentos después Albert regresó con su regalo.

-Vamos Candy, ya puedes abrir los ojos. ¡Toma! Este hermoso travieso, es tu regalo, ¡feliz navidad, Candy!

-¡Oh, Clean! Gracias Albert, ¡gracias!

A Candy le ahogaban las palabras por sus lágrimas de alegría. Ante el alboroto los habitantes del hogar se despertaron y disfrutaron de ver al mejor papá Noel que hubieran podido imaginar. Se quedaron en la sala frente a la chimenea hasta el amanecer.

La señorita Pony ordenó a los chicos que volvieran a sus dormitorios, Albert y Candy se quedaron sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea hasta que clareo el día.

Albert le avisó a Candy que debía volver a casa, ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, había comenzado a nevar y hacía mucho frío.

-Siento mucho no haber tenido nada preparado para ti, Albert. En verdad no te esperaba y mucho menos vestido de Santa…

-Candy, tu sonrisa y tu felicidad es el mejor regalo que puedes darme… quiero que sepas que yo...yo, yo estoy feliz de haber venido y también de que ahora Clean, esté contigo, es algo que atesoro en mi ser. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

El corazón de Candy pareció salirse por un momento; al imaginar lo que Albert trataba de decirle. Ella confirmó que lo amaba. Pero no estaba segura que él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Sin embargo, su corazón no la podía engañar y ella debía averiguar si él también la amaba y sólo había una forma y ese era el momento de saberlo, lo siguió hasta su auto.

-Espera Albert, no te vayas aún, porque... No te vayas sin saber que yo te amo. Desde que abrí mis ojos y miré tus ojos azules; quedé perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Albert y él le correspondió con un tierno beso. Él la cobijó bajo su abrigo de Santa Claus. Mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos.

-Candy, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Yo también estoy muy enamorado de ti y, te amo, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez. Te pido, por favor que aceptes ser mi novia.

-Albert mi amor, sí, sí, acepto ser tu novia.

Se dieron otro beso cálido. Luego Albert la acompañó hasta la puerta del hogar de Pony, donde él se despidió de ella dándole un beso tierno.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo final

En la mansión esperaban expectantes, pues para nadie era un secreto que él estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Candy. Albert les confirmó que ella también lo amaba y que había aceptado ser su novia.

Todos se sentían felices por él. Le daban su total apoyo y aprobación en su relación con Candy.

La hermosa pareja de rubios todos los días se llamaban y se decían lo mucho que se quieren. Albert le prometió a Candy ir a recibir junto a ella el año nuevo. Les dijo a las hermanas que no cocinaran que él se encargaría de llevar el banquete.

Las hermanas y Candy se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida, al ver llegar a Albert no sólo con el banquete sino también acompañado de su familia. Esa noche recibieron el año nuevo junto a los enamorados. En los corazones de los presentes reinaba el amor, la esperanza y la paz.

Cada quien recibía las promesas de un nuevo año con el alma abierta de par en par.

El transcurrir del año que iniciaron como novios, fue maravilloso. Albert se desvivía por hacer feliz a Candy y ella le correspondía totalmente.

Pasaron los meses y pronto cumplirían su primer año de noviazgo.  
Albert seguro de sus sentimientos, tenía preparado la sorpresa perfecta para una fecha especial.

Después de la cena de acción de gracias Albert le propuso matrimonio a Candy. Tomó su broche, una insignia importante para él y se lo puso en su vestido. Ella más que feliz aceptó ser su esposa. Sellaron su compromiso de la manera que más les gustaba demostrar su amor, un abrazo que parecía eterno. Las familias de los prometidos brindaron a la salud de ellos, deseándoles de antemano grandes bendiciones. Sin dejar terminar esa noche fijaron la fecha de la boda para el mes siguiente, en el día de la navidad.

La señora Priscila y la tía Elroy se encargaron de los preparativos de la boda Adornaron de la manera más extraordinaria la capilla junto al orfanato.  
Los días iban transcurriendo de prisa y en poco tiempo ya estaban en el día de la boda.

Albert estaba esperando a su novia vestido de gala con el kilt escocés. Junto a él estaban el tartán que representaba a su familia, sus sobrinos y su buen amigo Terry.

Candy fue escoltada hasta el altar por su Tom, a quien consideraba su hermano. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco impecable. Alrededor de ella llevaba un retazo del mismo tartán del kilt de Albert, el cual sujetó al vestido con el broche que le regaló su amado la noche de su compromiso.

La boda fue íntima. La mayoría de los asistentes eran familiares y amigos allegados a ambos novios. Terry llegó acompañado de su bella esposa Annie Britter; Elisa Lagan acompañó a su prometido, el joven Anthony; Archie se vio de lo más enamorado de su novia, una joven actriz, llamada Susana Marlowe. También Alistair le pidió a Franny que lo acompañara. En el banco era un secreto a voces que ambos estaban enamorados. Neal y su esposa Susie Carson junto a sus tres hijos se hicieron presentes.

La señora Eleanor Baker asistió puntual, no se perdería por nada la boda de su querida amiga Candy. Llegaron otras personas, en su mayoría trabajadores de las empresas Ardlay.

Celebraron hasta el amanecer el romántico enlace de los jóvenes, quienes unas horas antes habían partido hacia Escocia a pasar su luna de miel.

Los años iban llegando; trayendo dichas y tristezas para el matrimonio Ardlay. Juntos les dieron vida a cuatro hijos. También les tocó despedir a muchos seres queridos que partían hacia la eternidad, pero ambos se sostenían y hallaban consuelo el uno en el otro y gracias a su amor iban superando cada dolor que golpeaba sus sentimientos.

Los hijos del matrimonio Ardlay pronto se hicieron adultos y cada quien hizo su vida de la mejor manera. Sus tres hijas: Natividad, Paulina y Priscila, tenían formado sus hogares y cada una vivía junto a su pareja. Mientras su hijo mayor William C, ya tenía varios años de vivir en Rusia con su esposa e hijo William Vincent. Allá se desempeñaba como cónsul de su país. En ese tiempo le era difícil viajar a su país y habían pasado varias navidades sin poder estar con sus padres. Pero, Albert y Candy aún seguían juntos, estaban enamorados como cuando eran jóvenes. Su amor iba más allá de lo que se podía expresar con las palabras.

En los últimos cinco años habían optado por pasar juntos las fiestas decembrinas en el hogar de Pony, convirtiéndose en una tradición para ellos dos. Albert llegaba al hogar de Pony con un regalo especial para su amada Candy y ella pacientemente lo esperaba junto al inmenso árbol de navidad. Y este año no sería la excepción; ella esperando el regreso de su amado.

Fin de la historia.

-¡Gracias, señora Candy por contarnos tan bella historia!

-¡Sí, señora Candy! Cada Navidad en el hogar de Pony ha sido maravillosa. Gracias a usted y a su esposo hay abundancia de amor y paz en este lugar.

Los niños y las hermanas se quedaban sin palabras para agradecer al matrimonio, por su generosidad para con todos los habitantes del orfanato.

Años atrás, Albert mandó a remodelar el edificio, agrandándolo, parecía más bien una mansión lujosa. Los niños que allí vivían recibían educación de alto nivel y sus condiciones de vida era superior a la de otros orfanatos.

Después, de que hubo finalizado el relato de la señora Candy. Los niños subieron a sus habitaciones. El personal también se retiró. Sólo ella se quedó aún sentada en su sillón de mecer. Se preguntaba por qué su amado no llegaba. Él era muy puntual y aunque muchas veces tardaba en llegar por andar trayendo su regalo, nunca se perdía las historias que ella relataba cada navidad. Él era fanático de escuchar a su esposa, sentía que al escucharla podía vivir dentro de cada historia.

Pasaban las diez de la noche y Albert aún no regresaba. Candy se empezó a sentir nerviosa y preocupada intuía que algo había pasado. Sin embargo, se dio ánimos a sí misma y confió en la sabiduría de su amado. Se quedó esperando sentada en su sillón hasta quedarse dormida. Ratos después sintió una suave caricia en su rostro; era de su amado esposo, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Oh cariño. Llegas justo a tiempo para recibir juntos la navidad. ¿Sabes?, me encanta verte disfrazado de papá Noel. Es la segunda vez que me sorprendes con ese atuendo, pero en esta ocasión tu barba y tu cuerpo se ajustan más al personaje, ja, ja, ja.

-Vamos Candy, no te rías no estoy tan gordo. Además he traído tu regalo de navidad. Estuve trabajando en eso meses atrás y está noche al fin terminó la espera. Cierra tus ojos y no hagas trampa, enseguida vuelvo con tu regalo. 

Candy recordó que hacía treinta y dos años atrás Albert hizo lo mismo y le dio como regalo a Clean. Su amada mascota que había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pensó que quizás se trataba de otra mascota o tal vez de otro coatí albino.

Minutos después Albert regresó con el regalo para su amada.

-Abre los ojos cariño. ¡Feliz navidad!

Gritaron al unísono sus cuatro hijos, sus dos nietos, sus yernos y su bella nuera.

Ellos eran el regalo que Albert le daba a su amada esposa. Él sabía bien que verlos juntos nuevamente era el deseo más grande de ella. Habían pasado muchas navidades sin poder haberse reunido todos juntos; como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos.

Candy comenzó a llorar de alegría. Abrazó a sus hijos. Consintió a sus nietos. Su corazón se desbordó en felicidad esa noche. Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos le agradeció a su amado por el maravilloso regalo. Él se aferró a ella y con dulzura le dijo: "Eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras. Te amo mi dulce Candy, feliz navidad".

A la mañana siguiente, Candy vestida de la señora Claus, despertó a Albert y le pidió que la siguiera.

-Ven Cariño también tengo un regalo de navidad para ti. Sígueme.

Él la acompañó hasta el patio del garaje. Frente a Albert estaba una majestuosa e imponente motocicleta pandillera, HD personalizada, full extras.

Albert no podía creer lo que miraba y era para él. Realmente estaba emocionado.

Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado su pasión por las motocicletas, incluso había regalado su tan preciada pandillera. Pero Candy sabía que en el corazón de su marido, ese amor por sentir la libertad al viajar en esos vehículos no había mermado.

-Oh querida, esto es más de lo que esperaba… no tengo palabras para agradecerte tan maravilloso obsequio ─Albert acariciaba el vehículo y observaba detenidamente cada parte. Sus bellos ojos azules no podían contener las lágrimas por la emoción del regalo de su esposa─ ¿No crees qué ya estoy muy viejo para esto?

-No digas eso querido, a tus sesenta años aún te ves muy bien. Estás saludable y eres buen mozo de hecho no puedo esperar para verte montar en tu motocicleta. Oh, espera un momento...

Candy entró al garaje y traía otro regalo, se lo entregó a su amado dándole un apasionado beso; justo en el mismo lugar donde lo beso por primera vez y aunque hacía mucho frío no estaba nevando.

Albert abrió la enorme bolsa y sacó un casco, una chamarra y guantes de cuero todo personalizado con la insignia que lo representaba dentro del clan Ardlay.

Él se puso de inmediato los artículos y subió a su moto. Al encenderla la hizo rugir varias veces, despertando a todos los habitantes del hogar. Todos salieron al ver el maravilloso regalo que Candy le había dado a su amado.

William C, estaba más emocionado. Apreció el sonido excitante del vehículo, pues al igual que su padre compartía el mismo gusto por las motocicletas y nunca había visto otra pandillera más extraordinaria que la que montaba su padre.

-Anda, querido ve a dar una vuelta...

-Sí papá, te queremos ver manejar tu magnífica motocicleta.

-¡Claro, aquí voy!

Dio cinco vueltas alrededor del edificio. Todos los presentes lo ovacionaron con gran emoción. Albert se sintió renovado, de hecho hasta se miraba apetecible como hombre, sobre esa moto. Su cuerpo grande era perfecto y el vehículo lo resaltaba.

Al estacionar la motocicleta le pidió a Candy que se vistiera con ropa abrigada para acompañarlo a dar una vuelta. Ella que ya lo conocía muy bien, sabía que se lo pediría. Así que había comprado también para ella un casco, chamarra, botas, gafas, guantes y hasta un pantalón de cuero personalizado. A sus cuarenta y nueve años Candy se veía hermosa. Los cambios por su edad habían favorecido su cuerpo; haciéndolo más voluptuoso.

Ella no era una abuela cualquiera. Ese día también se sintió renovada. Subió a su habitación y rápidamente se cambió. Vistiendo sus atuendos motociclistas. Bajó para ir junto a su amado esposo, el cual ya la esperaba; está vez vestido con pantalones jeans rotos y unas hermosas botas de cuero HD que hacía años atrás había comprado. También usaba unos hermosos lentes que se combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo.  
Ambos se veían espectaculares.

Luego de despedirse de todos, montaron al vehículo y se alejaron del hogar de Pony.

...

En el camino, Candy se aferraba feliz a su amado. Era tanta su emoción que no sentía frío. Albert se sintió feliz de recorrer las calles en motocicleta y sobretodo de sentir su espíritu libre una vez más. Todavía conservaba su dulce rebeldía de cuando joven. A él se le ocurrió una idea y se la propuso a su bella acompañante.

-¿Qué te parece querida?, aún soy bueno para estas cosas, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, cariño no lo dudo.

-Te propongo que después de año nuevo recorramos juntos muchos lugares. Hablé con William y ya es tiempo que tome la presidencia de las empresas. Quiero dedicarme a ti todo el tiempo que me quede de vida.

-Oh Albert, es una buena noticia. Yo encantada te seguiré a donde tú quieras ir.

Abrazó su amplia espalda, una vez más. Realmente se sentía extasiada de viajar en motocicleta junto a su amado esposo.

Al terminar el año viejo, los hijos y nietos de Candy regresaron a sus hogares. Un mes más tarde William C, asumía la presidencia de las empresas Ardlay.

Candy y Albert habían empezado a recorrer las carreteras del país. Lo tomaban como una segunda luna de miel que no tendría fin. Pero cada fin de año, regresaban al orfanato. Pues las navidades eran mejor en el hogar de Pony.

Fin.


End file.
